Story of an Assassin
by Eternityoftears
Summary: She was sent to kill the general of Sesshoumaru's army, and maybe even him. What does she decide to do? Check it out of course! I know, bad summary, right? Paring: SessOC.
1. Chapter 1

_ Story of an Assassin_

**Setting**: Feudal Era Japan

**Pairing(s):** Sess/Oc, as for the other characters of Inuyasha, I'm debating on putting them in.

**Japanese Words:**

**Mayakashi**–deception

**Ozomashii**–disgusting, repulsive

* * *

**Prologue**: 

"Come here, my little darling, I'd love to taste your pure flesh!" the dragon demon yelled at the helpless-looking woman.

_'Why do I always get interrupted by these stupid demons looking for food? Ugh . . . . '_ The woman in black mentally groaned.

The dragon demon made its way into the clearing where the woman he was hunting at was positioned. "I am the great Ozomashii, and you will not be able to defeat me!"

"I'm sure you are," the woman replied in a bored tone.

"For your insolence, you will definitely be killed!" Ozomashii yelled at the woman while charging at her with his claws. Using her magic, the woman disappeared from the "great" Ozomashii's sight.

"You must underestimate me, Ozomashii. Where are your great powers now? Where am I?" the woman said, hiding from the demon.

"Your magic will not fool me. Show yourself!"

Out of the sky, the woman was floating down, her raven hair blowing away from her face in the wind, her piercing green eyes focused on her target, and her pointed ears staying alert for any sounds. The woman landed without a sound behind the dragon.

"Here I am." Before the demon could turn around the woman had already made a huge gash in his back with her sword.

Ozomashii yelled in pain and the turned to his enemy. "What are you, woman?"

Looking Ozomashii in the eye, she quietly answered, "Your worst nightmare."

The demon now sensed her power and jumped back, knowing she could kill him in a heartbeat. Pulling the sword to her face, the woman started saying a chant that caused an incandescent lavender light to surround her being. When she finished her chant, she jumped into the air and landed with her sword in the ground, sending lavender waves to the demon, instantly purifying his being.

"And now, you have the pleasure of saying you were killed by the assassin, Mayakashi."

Mayakashi sheathed her sword and walked away, unaware of the pair of eyes following her.

**

* * *

****A/N:**

**This is short, I know but it is a prologue/chapter so it is short. Please review so I know if you guys like it!**

** An Eternity of Tears **


	2. Chapter 2: New Assignment

**Story of An Assassin**

**Chapter Two- New Assignment**

* * *

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping Mayakashi slowly opened her eyes. Scanning the cave she stretched her body and her senses searching for any danger in area around her. Deciding there was no trouble, Mayakashi put on her boots and grabbed her cloak, and then headed out the cave. Looking up to the sky she decided to go visit headquarters to see if there were any challenging assignments for her.

Mayakashi decided to run, it would get her to the headquarters faster and she'd get a good workout.

Mayakashi tied her cloak around her neck and took off. How she loved the way the blood pumped harder in her veins, the way her muscles contracted, and how she could feel her heart rate pick up while running. Running was the next best thing to fighting for her. It made her forget everything.

The sun had begun to set as she reached to headquarters. Mayakashi stopped in her tracks and looked around. She sensed no one and assumed that no one followed her. Walking into a cave hidden behind a waterfall, Mayakashi kept her guard up.

"Ahh…Mayakashi, how wonderful it is to see you. Are you ready for your next assignment?"

"Yes, Sensei, I am."

"Hmm…okay. This assignment has come from the Southern Lord,Shigekazu. It will be a very difficult assignment, but I have no doubt that you can get it done my dear. The lord would like you to somehow get into the Western Lord's army and kill the general"

Taken back Mayakashi decided to ask a question.

"Why?"

"Now you start asking questions about the assignment, you never cared before."

"I have heard many good things about Sesshoumaru-Sama's general. I'd like to know why he is to be killed."

"Apparently Lord Shigekazu's general challenged Lord Sesshoumaru's and he killed him. This is his way of revenge."

"Hmm…somehow this doesn't seem right. I'll get into his army and then I decide for myself whether this general is worth killing. If I deem him not, you can send someone else to come in my place. Can you get that message to Lord Shigekazu?"

"Yes, and I'll have the reply by tomorrow morning, I'll ask for a time limit as well. Come to me then."

Nodding her head Mayakashi started to leave the cave.

"Mayakashi, you may stay with my wife tonight, go to the next village it is to the east and ask for Keiko."

"Yes, Sensei."

Mayakashi ran to the village to get there in time before the light had faded away. Walking up to a man who was closing his shop, she politely asked where Keiko's hut was located. The man gave her a torch lit with fire and told her the last hut on the left was her home. Thanking the man she made her way to the hut. Placing the torch in a holder located outside the home Mayakashi tapped on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Mayakashi, Sensei Yuuto sent me here."

"Oh, please come in"

Opening the door, Mayakashi looked into the deep brown eyes of an older woman, Keiko, who stood for her seat to greet her.

"Ahh…very beautiful just as Yuuto told me. Please take off your cloak and have a seat."

Doing as the woman said, Mayakashi had a seat and examined to room, normal like any other hut around, Mayakashi was content and look up to Keiko.

"Would you like some tea, while you explain why you have come here?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

Handing Mayakashi a cup of tea, Keiko sat down across from her and looked at Mayakashi waiting for her to begin.

"Sensei has a new assignment for me and he will have the final information for me tomorrow morning. He told me to sleep here tonight."

"I see. Thank you, Mayakashi. For being loyal to my husband and his crazy assignments, he will not discuss those matters with me but I know what the assignments are and what you do. Be careful though, this one may be very difficult. It's in the western domain, correct?"

"Yes, that is right. How much has Sensei Yuuto told you about me?"

" I will not lie, he has told me many things. It's hard to believe some of the things you have done, you most definitely do not look like an assassin, far from it actually. But trust me everything he has told me I will keep safe, I will not tell anyone."

"I believe you. I trust anyone Yuuto trusts. He's the only one I trust these days. He is my teacher, he's taught me everything. It's funny how I trust a man whose face I cannot see, yet I trust none of the faces I see."

Shaking her head Mayakashi leaned against the wall and relaxed a bit.

"Well, Mayakashi, would you like something to sleep in?"

"That would be nice."

Getting up Keiko walked over to a closet and pulled out a box.

"These should fit. Try them on and then come back in here."

After putting on the nightwear, Mayakashi braided her hair and walked back into the room where Keiko was. Sitting down Mayakashi finished her tea and decided to head off to sleep.

"Keiko-san, your welcome."

Smiling Keiko looked at the young girl.

"Good night Mayakashi"

"Good Night"

Keiko stayed up and looked at the fire.

'_Mayakashi…I feel sorry for you. You live the life of an assassin. To never love, to never use your real name. Hopefully you'll meet someone and you will be able to get away from that life, and live a life of your own.'_

Sighing Keiko extinguished the fire and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I am currently working on the next chapter, but I wanted to leave this to let the few who read this know, I hope to have it up by Wednesday of this upcoming week.

I am putting this up for another purpose as well, I need someone, I guess you call it a bea to look over my stories and fix my mistakes, etc…and help me.

Anyone up for it?

Well, send me a review if you think you want to do it!

Thanks!

_Eternityoftears_


	4. Chapter Three

I thought I start this off with a note.

I'm not that great at updating, as you can tell, and I probably need a beta…But I am going to continue this story anyway, was thinking about discontinuing it, but there a few of you who would still like to read this and it made me very happy to know that.

Okay, so on with the crappy third chapter!

Lol.

Anything followed by a ( ) and a numberwill have a authors note at the end to explain.

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anyone from Inuyasha. I'm going to state this once for the rest of my chapters. Repeating it will become very annoying.

Story of an Assassin

Chapter three – Getting a Start

"Okay listen up! We are going to start recruiting for the demon and human armies. I want you all to go out to all the villages in the Western domain, demon and human alike, and recruit more men. Demonesses will be fine, but I strongly suggest you do not recruit human women. After that, you will bring them here and we will test them to place them in ranks according to strength, speed, mentality, race, and so on.

In a moment I will place you all into groups to go recruit, so finish loading up and we will begin soon!"

" General, I expect you know what I'm looking for."

" Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good. I will take my leave now. Have one of the servants call for me when you've got the new recruits"

" Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." The general bowed to the retreating figure.

Sighing he turned to face the army. ' This is going to be a pain…'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Washing her clothes Mayakashi began to think about the information Sensei Yuuto gave her.

' So Lord Shigekazu is fine with the idea. Hmm…hopefully getting into the army will not be too difficult. I believe I am powerful enough and I am not human…completely anyways so…my chances are fair. Oh well, I shall see.'

Once her clothes were finally dry Mayakashi put them on and headed back to the meager hut that Yuuto and Keiko resided in. Pushing back the flap from the frame she met the kind brown eyes of Keiko.

" Yuuto had another assignment to go seek information on. He wishes you the best of luck. Oh! He did ask that you send messages to him if possible."

" Let him know I will keep him undated."

"Will do Mayakashi"

Handing a satchel of what seemed to be herbs, Keiko looked into the bright green eyes of Mayakashi.

" Be safe."

" I will. Thank you for your hospitality and watch after the crazy old man for me."

Laughing Keiko gave Mayakashi's hand a tight squeeze and let go.

" Goodbye"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nodding her head Mayakashi slipped the satchel into the pocket of her cloak and made sure her weapons were fastened.

She walked out the door to be greeted by the crisp autumn air. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and exhaled. Coming out of her trance she focused her eyes on a road to the west. Looking at the mountains beyond she began her trip.

Two days later Mayakashi made her way into a demon village to find many people out and about making noise and buying items.

She kept walking though glancing at the shops and watching the people, as they were bargaining trying to get whatever they could as cheap as they could.

Tearing her eyes away from the scene she tried to locate a nearby spring. Just her luck there was a road a few steps down that lead to one. At the spring she filled up a canteen like container with fresh water.

" Ah…you've got to be kidding me. So they're coming here next then?"

"Yep. Heard it from Akito. The general and a few men from Sesshoumaru-sama's army will be here to recruit."

Making her way over to where she heard the voices Mayakashi decided to make herself known.

"Young man, do you know when they are coming?"

"Woman, I have no idea…why are you going to try to get in?" The other man, whom she detected, was a kitsune was smirking at her.

" What I desire to do is none of your business. Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Laughing the kitsune closed his eyes." I believe in two nights they'll be here."

Nodding her head Mayakashi turned around.

"Good luck, _Woman_."

Stopping in her tracks she glanced back at him.

"The same for you, _Kitsune_"

Turning her attention back to the path she made her way to the demon village.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Yes, I'd like to stay here until the recruiting from Sesshoumaru-sama's army is complete."

" Hm…I believe we have two rooms left let me go ask the owner for sure"

The tiny tori demon made it's way to the back of the inn while Mayakashi waited.

"Ah…we do have one room. Go to the hall on your left and it is the fourth room on the right."

"Thank you." Mayakashi replied while handing the man a few gold coins(1).

Once she entered her room Mayakashi took off her cloak and began to think of a profile for the character she was going to act out.

'I am a hanyou…an elemental hanyou. Which element? Hmmm…let's go with water. And my specialty will be sais and the katana. Okay, now for a name. Amatei(2)...sounds good. Pure rain…I like it. All set then. I do need to go buy a better outfit in the morning.'

Blowing out the lamp beside the futon. Mayakashi closed her eyes and let the darkness take her to the world of dreams.

* * *

1. gold coins - I don't really know about the currency then, so I just used gold coins. :) 

2. Ametei - I was at this website that gave Japanese female names and it also showed a list of things to put together that form names...now the order I put it in is rain pure...but the meaning is pure rain.

I know it is short...but I had promised something long ago so here it is for now!


End file.
